My Savior
by Shadowhunter-Herondale
Summary: Esme was kidnapped as a little girl and had been killed if it hadn't been for Carlisle who saved her from Laurent. As she started to grow up, she always had Carlisle with her but a month before school started Carlisle just disappeared and the nightmares started again. On the first day of school Esme realizes that Carlisle is attending the same school as her just to be near her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys here is an Esme/Carlisle story **** its my first one as them being the main characters. I think this is going to be kind of weird for me since in all of my stories my characters are made up by me.**

**But I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. **

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

_I ran as fast as I could but I knew that it wasn't fast enough._

_He was going to catch up with me in a matter of seconds and my life was going to be over._

_But that didnt stop me from running. I was a little girl, but I was fighting for my life._

_My foot caught on a tree's root and a felled to the ground face first on the dirt._

_I turned around quickly just as he approached me._

_My hear was beating so fast and I was starting to panic._

_He had an evil smile on his face. "You're all mine now." He said before his smile got wider._

_My eyes got full of tears and I closed my eyes._

_If he was going to kill me, I didnt wanted to see his face._

_Just then I heard a growl and like a tree had been broken. I opened one eye and saw that he was nowhere near me. I looked around and saw a man with blonde hair a few feet behind me._

_It wasn't the same one._

_I ran to him and he opened his arms for me._

_"Carlisle." The other man snarled._

_"Laurent." The one that was named Carlisle said. He had the sweetest voice._

_"She's mine." Laurent said._

_"Leave her alone. She's just a child." Carlisle said._

_Laurent chuckled. "I'll have you instead of her then." Laurent said._

_Carlisle pushed me out of the way and Laurent jumped on tip of Carlisle throwing Carlisle to the floor._

I woke up with tears in my eyes and covered in sweat. I sighed. It had been a while since I had had that nightmare.

A constant reminder of what almost happened to me ten years ago.

Mom and dad came in running to the room and turned on the lights.

Dad had a baseball bat in his hand raised up ready to hit someone.

"Hone are you okay?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Yea dad." I said.

Dad put the bat down and he relaxed. "Was it another nightmare?" Dad asked.

I nodded as I started to cry.

Dad sighed and came to sit next to me on the bed. Then he hugged me. "You don't have to worry about anything baby girl. Those bastards are long gone. They can't hurt you anymore." Dad said.

I nodded even though I knew that what they were told that happened wasn't even close to the truth.

I hadn't been kidnapped like they thought. Well I kind of had but not by a human.

No human could ran that fast. He didn't wanted a reward, he had wanted my blood and that's why he had reached for me when no one was looking at school.

But Laurent had been found dead in the forest where he had taken me.

Carlisle had killed him and he had brought me home.

My parents didnt see him. He had just knocked on the door and left me there. He had told me that he was going to come back that night, and he had for ten years.

All these years he would hold me until I fell asleep and he would leave before my parents woke up.

That had been until a month from now.

He told me that he couldn't be coming anymore because he was afraid that someone could catch him and think that he was a kidnapper.

"Well why don't you get ready for school? After all its your first day as a sophomore in high school." Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

"I'll drop you off and your mom will pick you up." Dad said.

"Okay." I said.

They nodded and got out of my room.

I sighed and got up.

Everything had been so different when Carlisle came to visit me at night. I had felt safer in his arms.

Like the night he saved me.

Carlisle was different than Laurent. He had decided to explain to me everything before he left. He had told me that he was half vampire half human, and that he was telling me because he knew that his secret was saved with me.

Laurent had been a full vampire.

Carlisle had said that my blood was too sweat and that was what caught Laurent's attention.

My scent.

I walked to the restroom and took a shower. Then I blow dried my hair and left it down. I went to my closet and looked for something to wear but I didn't know what.

So I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, my silver flats, and a silver blouse. I put on some mascara and a little bit of eye shadow. I took a last look at myself in the mirror.

My reddish-brown hair was in lose curls just below my shoulders.

I sighed and grabbed my black leather jacket and my backpack and went downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yea." I said.

"You're not going to have any breakfast sweety?" Mom asked.

"No thanks mom. I'll just eat at school." I told her.

"Okay. Have a nice day of school." Mom said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

Mom hugged me and sighed. "Just two more years until you graduate." She said.

"Mom I'm a sophomore not a senior graduating so can you please stop hugging me so hard?" I asked.

"Sorry." She said.

I smiled. "Its okay. Besides I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

After what had happened with me, mom and dad were so scared to have another child.

"Anyway when are y'all giving me a little brother or sister?" I asked.

Mom cleared her throat. "Alright go to school." Mom said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright. Bye." I said.

"Bye. Be good." Mom said.

"I always am." I said before I laughed.

*()*

"Hey Esme good to see you!" Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose!" I said before I hugged her.

Rosalie was my best friend.

We have been together since pre-k.

"I've been good. Just came back last week from vacation with my family. How about you?" She asked.

"Good. I found a summer job so I have been working." I said.

"That's good. Did you see Emmett during summer?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea we hanged out. He has missed you so much." I said.

"Aw! I can't wait to see my Emmy bear." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled.

"Now we have to find you someone." Rosalie said.

"I'm not looking for anyone." I said.

"You're going to have to get married some day." Rosalie said.

"Yea but not right now. Maybe I'll find someone when I go to college." I said.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head as Alice reached us.

"Hey girls!" Alice said before she hugged both of us.

"Hey Alice. How was your vacation?" Rosalie asked.

"It was great! Jasper and I had a great time in Mexico." Alice said.

I smiled. "That's good to hear." I said with a smile.

"Have y'all heard of the new student that's starting today?" Alice whispered to us.

"New student?" I asked.

"Yea. He is so hot. He looks just like a model." Alice said.

"You already saw him?" Rosalie asked.

"No. But that's what I heard." Alice said.

"And here comes Charles Evenson." Rosalie said.

"Hi Esme." He said with a shy smile.

I smiled. "Hi Charles how are you?" I said.

Charles blushed. "I'm good. Listen I wanted to ask you if we could hang out sometime?" He asked.

I looked at him.

He was a little shorter than me. He had brown curly hair, and was tanned colored.

I looked up then and my smile disappeared. I saw the person that I least expected to see.

Carlisle.

"I don't know when I can Charles. But I'll let you know, okay?" I said.

He nodded and left.

"That must be him." Alice said.

"He looks hotter than you said." Rosalie said.

He smiled as he walked.

All the girls were looking at him.

He walked to where we were. "Ladies." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Alice said.

But he was looking at me. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Can one of you show me around since I'm new?" He asked.

"Oh look there's Emmett. Nice to meet you Carlisle. My name is Rosalie. Hope to see you around." Rosalie said.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Jasper just got here too. See you later Esme. Nice meeting you Carlisle. Esme can show you around." Alice said before she left.

"Will you show me around, and maybe we can have some breakfast?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay." I said.

Carlisle smiled.

"How come you didnt tell me that you were going to register at the school?" I whispered as we started to walk.

"Will it have made a difference?" He asked.

I sighed. "I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again." I told him.

He smiled. "You will always see me. That's why I registered. Because I want to be able to see you freely." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "I've missed you. You really don't have an idea." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "I have missed you also. The nightmares are back, aren't they?" He asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can see the shadows under your eyes." He said.

I sighed. "Yea they are." I said.

"They'll go away. I'm here now." He said.

I nodded.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I think that the next update will probably on Tuesday since I want to finish Birthday Wishes first and I think that we are probably half way there or maybe not lol**

**Anyway I hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Take care. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So here's chapter 2 **** I realm hope that you guys enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews it makes me happy to see that y'all like the story. I kind of already have an idea of where this story is going to so hopefully y'all will like it.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

I gave Carlisle a tour of the school and I also showed him where his locker was. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

But just the the bell rang.

"Maybe later. Can we have lunch together?" He asked.

I smiled. "Okay. Have a nice day Carlisle." I said before I turned around and started walking towards my first class.

I hurried through the halls since I always liked sitting in the back.

I made it a few minutes before the other bell ran and I sighed.

All of the back seats were empty.

"Esme Anne Platt." Mr. Smith said.

I nodded.

"Grab a textbook and start on bell work." He said.

"Yes sir. Do we have assigned seats?" I asked.

"No." He said before he signed my schedule and gave me a textbook.

I grabbed it and went to sit on the back. I took out my notebook and a blue pen and started copying the bell work.

I sighed. I felt so much better and happier now that I had seen Carlisle. I could even say that I felt safe again.

Someone sat beside me and I looked up from my book. "Rose?" I asked.

Rosalie turned to look at me and smiled widely. "Oh my God! We have history together!" She whispered.

I smiled. "This is so cool. Let me see your schedule." I said.

"Let me see yours." She said.

We traded schedules.

"Looks like we have history, p.e, and art together. Even lunch." I said.

"That's awesome! Emmett has lunch with us too." She said.

I smiled. "That's great." I said.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

I grabbed my pen and started doing my work. "So what?" I asked.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Fine. I got here without getting lost, and that's impressive since this is a huge school. Our other school was just for nine grade and I got lost the first day of school. Actually it was the first week of school." I said.

"I can see that you got here on time so that's not what I'm asking." Rosalie said.

"Then what?" I whispered.

"How did it go with Carlisle?" She whispered back before she started doing her work also.

"Oh! Fine I guess." I said.

"You guess?! What did y'all talk about?" She asked.

"I just showed him around. He told me that he had moved here from Alaska, and he told me if we could have lunch together." I said.

"Lunch? Looks like you have a lunch date on the first day of school." Rose said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Okay now let me finish my work." I told her.

"Cullen." Was all I heard Mr. Smith say.

I looked up and froze.

Carlisle was in the same class as we.

"He's in our same class?" Rosalie whispered.

"I guess." I whispered back.

"How can you guess if you're seeing him right there?!" Rosalie whispered back.

I sighed. "Just do your work Rosalie." I said before I went back.

"Good morning." Carlisle said.

I looked up from my book and saw him standing right in front of me.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Carlisle nice to see you again." Rosalie said.

"Ah I have you in class also." Carlisle said.

"Yea it looks like it. So what do you think of the school so far?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to look at her.

_And here I thought that Alice was the one that always wanted to know everything._

Carlisle sat in front of me. "It's kind of big. This seat isn't take is it?" He asked.

"No, no." Rosalie said shaking her head. "We can seat wherever we want." She said.

Carlisle nodded.

The rest of the class came I just before the tardy bell.

"Alright class settle down. I'm Mr. Smith and I'll be your history teacher for this year. First of all I want to tell y'all how everything works here. I always think that its better when you do everything in groups. So why don't we start there? I want yall to divide in groups of three. There are twenty one of you so there should be seven groups." Mr. Smith said.

I did t even move since Rosalie just pushed her desk next to mine and Carlisle stood up and too the desk next to me and pushed it next to mine.

"I will also need for y'all to come up with a group name. I'll give y'all fifteen minutes to discuss that." Mr. Smith said before he went to sit behind his desk.

"Okay what should we name our group?" I asked.

"How about...the flying eagles?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to look at Carlike but he was looking at Rosalie like she had spoken in a different language. "The flying eagles? Really?" I asked before I turned to look back at Rosalie.

"What? It just came up." She said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay fine that one sucks. How about gangster squad?" She asked.

"The gangster squad?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Isn't that a name from a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah but it sounds pretty school, doesn't it?" She asked.

"What if someone already picked that one?" Carlisle asked.

"Then we have to have a backup name." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Uh uh how about the backup plan?" She asked.

"Let me guess. Another movie?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rosalie said.

"I think we should go with the gangster squad." Carlisle said.

"Well I'm fine with whatever y'all choose." I said.

"Okay. Then the gangster squad it is." Rosalie said with a smile as she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"So Carlisle, where are you from?" Rosalie asked.

"Juneau, Alaska." Carlisle said.

Rosalie nodded. "So you don't like the cold that much?" She asked.

"I like the cold, and the rain. I don't like very hot weather though." He said.

"Then why did you move to one of the hottest places in the south?" Rosalie asked.

"Because my parents moved me here." He said.

_He has parents?_

"Oh. So you don't like it here?" She asked.

"Well its kind of hot. But I also know that there are hotter places so I'm glad that we moved to Texas and not some other place." Carlisle said.

Rosalie nodded. "Did you just moved?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Like a month ago." He said.

"That's great. So you'll just be here until you finish high school?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll probably even decide to stay." He said looking at me.

Rosalie smiled. "Well um you should have lunch with us. That way you can meet Emmett and Jasper." Rosalie said.

"Alice and Jasper have the same lunch as us?" I asked.

"Yes they do." Rosalie said.

"What about Edward and Gisselle?" I asked.

"Oh they are not coming back until next week." Rosalie said.

"Until next week? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know I didnt ask Alice." Rosalie said.

"Their going to miss a lot of things." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "Yea but she said that they might come back sooner. Maybe this week." Rosalie said.

"They really took a long vacation." I said.

Rosalie nodded. "Yep! Wish I could have taken one like that. Hey! Maybe we can go on a road trip or something." Rosalie said.

"Until next summer?" I asked.

"No. Like for thanksgiving or something." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie is thanksgiving. You're supposed to spend it with family." I said.

"Alright well how about for spring break?" She asked.

"And where would we go?" I asked.

"I don't know. We should get together one of these days to discuss that." Rosalie said.

I smiled and shook my head.

Rosalie always had some crazy ideas but not more that Alice.

"We can talk about it during lunch." I said.

Rosalie nodded.

*()*

Carlisle and I walked together to lunch. So far we had four classes together, and went I meant together I meant one after the other.

"How did you get the same classes as mine?" I asked.

"Well I broke into the school and looked up your schedule. Then I moved some students so my schedule could match yours." Carlisle said with smile.

"You sound proud." I said.

"I am. I get to see you all day everyday." He said.

I chuckled. "So are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me anything before you left?" I asked.

"I did tell you something." He said.

I nodded. "You told me that you were afraid that someone might catch coming in through my window and that they will think that you were a kidnapper." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "I do think that." He said.

"But I know that's not why you left." I whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "I couldn't be near you anymore because I started feeling things that I'm not suppose to feel." He said.

"Like what?" I asked as my heart started to beat faster.

"I'm your protector nor your lover." He said.

"Then why did you come back?" I asked him.

"Because when I went away I tried to forget about you. I tried to get you out of my head, but the more I tried the more you got in. The more I thought of you, so I couldn't do it. That's why I came back. Because I had to be near you." He said.

"How come you didn't tell me any of this before you left? I was worried that something had happened to you. I was afraid that I wasn't going to get to see you again." I told him.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It wont happen again." Carlisle said before we grabbed our food.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise to be with you until you want me around." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "I will always want you with me." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "Then I'll be by your aide no matter what." Carlisle said before we walked to where Rosalie was with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think that the next update will be on Thursday or I'll probably have it up by tomorrow night. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Take care. See y'all on Thursday **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys how are y'all? Well I hope that y'all are doing good. So here's chapter 3. Still don't know how long this story is going to be but I'm still thinking of what to include in the story.**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said i will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. I write the chapters as they come to me and then I post them so if something doesn't make sense do let me know lol.**

**ESME'S POV**

We went to sit at the table with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Y'all know each other?" Emmett asked gesturing between Carlisle and me.

"Yea they just met this morning." Rosalie said.

"Y'all know each other?" I asked looking from Emmett to Carlisle.

"It's kind of a long story." Carlisle said.

"Yea we do." Emmett said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Ummm how about if we ditch school and we get to explain?" Emmett asked.

"Ditch school. On the first day? Really?" I asked.

"Hey I'm bored so we can go. Besides you can call your mom and tell her that you're going to Rosalie's house or something and we can drop you off." Emmett said.

I sighed. I wasn't a person that missed class. In fact I had perfect attendance.

"Come on! You can get perfect attendance next year." Emmett sais.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine lets go. I'll just call my mom." I said.

"So we meet you in the parking lot?" Alice asked.

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and went to throw my food away. Then I walked outside and took my phone out.

I heard the door open behind me and saw Carlisle there. "I thought that you were going with the rest." I said.

He shook his head. "I brought my own car remember?" He asked.

I nodded. I dialed my mother's number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Esme? Honey are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked.

I sighed. "Mom I'm fine. You really have to get over the shock. It's been ten years." I said.

Mother sighed. "I'm sorry it's just that I though that something had happened." She said.

I smiled. "No nothing has happened. I'm just calling you because Rosalie asked me if I wanted to go over to her house and I told her that I had to ask you." I said.

"But you're in school right now." Mom said.

"She meant after school. She'll even drop me off at home after." I said.

Mother sighed. "Well do you want to go?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yea. I didn't see her all summer and I wanted to catch up with her and Alice." I said.

"No boys right?" She asked.

"Mom!" I said.

Mother laughed. "Okay honey have fun." She said.

"So I can go?" I asked.

"Yes. Just make sure that you're here before eight." She said.

I nodded. "Okay I'll see you later." I said.

"Okay be good." Mom said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said before she hung up.

I sighed and turned to look at Carlisle. "Okay we're good to go." I said.

Carlisle nodded.

We walked together to the front of the school and got in his car.

"You don't think that they'll suspect anything, right?" I asked as Carlisle turned on the car.

Carlisle smiled. "Well we can always break into the school and change the attendance." He said.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yea I wouldn't be able to do that." I said.

Carlisle smiled and backed out. Then he put the car on drive and got out of the parking lot. "Its easier than it looks." He said before he turned into the street.

*()*

Carlisle parked in front of a huge three story house.

The house is well hidden by trees. Its almost as if Carlisle lived in a forest.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've lived here for the past years." He said.

"Do you live alone?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yea well most of the time. Unless I have a visit." He said.

"From your girlfriend?" I asked feeling a pressure on my chest.

Carlisle chuckled. "No. From friends." Carlisle said.

"You're going to tell me that you have never been married?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Its hard to believe but its the truth." He said.

"No children either?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Over three hundred years old." He said.

"And during all those years you didn't find anyone?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. I never found my mate." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You must feel pretty lonely." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "To be honest I was years ago. But since that night that I saved you.." Carlisle's said before he sighed.

"What happened the night that you saved me?" I asked.

Carlisle turned to look at me and took my hands in his. "Everything changed after that night. I know that you were just a little girl but something about you caught my attention that night and since then it has been very hard for me to stay away from you." Carlisle said.

"You know at first I thought that what I felt for you wasn't real. That it was just gratitude foe what you did for me. But now that I'm old enough to understand thing and now that I see everything differently, I can see that I was wrong. I can see that it wasn't gratitude but love. I noticed that since the day you left a month ago. I noticed that I can't be without you and that I feel safe with just you." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Would you like to give us a chance?" He asked.

I smiled. "I would love to." I said.

Carlisle smiled and kissed the back of my hand. Then he was out of the car and at my door in less than two seconds. He opened the door for me and I got off.

"Ready for all the explaining?" Carlisle asked.

"Will there be food? Because I'm starving. I didnt eat anything for breakfast." I said.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sure Rose can make something. She's very good at cooking." Carlisle sais.

I nodded and sighed.

"Well lets go in. Everyone is inside waiting for us." Carlisle said before he took my hand in his.

We walked together up the steps and went inside.

"This house is huge." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Well when you get a lot of visitors you have to have a big house." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

We went up the stairs and then turned left.

I guess the kitchen was on the first floor and the living room was more like in the basement.

"Oh good! Y'all are here." Alice said.

I nodded.

"Why don't you sit down." Jasper said pulling a chair for me.

I went to sit down at the huge table.

"Want something to drink?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Practically anything you want." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Do you have orange juice?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes." He said before he grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and went to the refrigerator.

"So you must have a lot of questions." Alice said.

I nodded.

Carlisle gave me the glass and I took a drink.

"Thanks." I said.

Carlisle nodded. Then he sighed. "Well this is going to be very hard for us since we haven't told anyone else about our true selves." Carlisle said.

"Try to keep an open mind." Jasper said.

I nodded.

"Okay so this wont be easy for you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I just didn't know that you knew them." Carlisle said.

I nodded again.

"Jasper is my brother and Rosalie is our younger sister. Alice and Emmett are brother and sister." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked.

"You see Jasper and Rosalie are more like twins." Emmett said.

"So what are y'all?" I asked.

"We're hybrids. Half vampire half human." Carlisle said.

"But we used to be humans like you." Alice said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I was bitten by Emmett." Alice said looking down at her hands.

"So Emmett was already a vampire?" I asked.

"No. I was bitten by another vampire. We really don't know what happened but we stayed half and half. We didn't fully transform into vampires." Emmett said.

"What about Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"We were actually born like that." Rosalie said.

I sighed. "How come y'all didn't tell me anything?" I asked.

"Well it is against the rules to tell a human about our existence." Alice said.

"Vampires have rules?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice said.

"So like any human can become a hybrid?" I asked.

"Yes." Emmett said slowly.

I nodded.

"Why did you ask?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I would like to be one of you one day." I said.

They all turned to look at Carlisle.

I looked at Carlisle as well.

"Well its your decision not mine but if you want to be one of us, I would like you to think about it. There's no going back after." Carlisle said.

"Mom?" A young woman asked.

"Oh hey. Esme this is our daughter Karla and her husband Jace. Karla, Jace this is our friend Esme." Alice said.

"You have a daughter?" I asked.

"Jasper and I have a daughter." Alice said.

"And she's all grown up. And pregnant." I said.

"Yes?" Alice said.

I shook my head. "Its just too real to believe. I mean I never imagined that this was what y'all were going to tell me." I said.

"Its a lot to take in. I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out." Rosalie said.

"Well I didnt freak out when Carlisle told me what he was a month ago but I would have never thought that y'all were too." I said.

They smiled.

"If y'all are like really old, then why are y'all still in high school?" I asked.

"Well that's easy to answer." Emmett said.

"Because of you." Rosalie said.

"Why because of me?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle couldn't be with you during the day, so we registered at the school and looked after you." Rosalie said.

"But you looked so much younger." I told Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled. "That's because it was my daughter. She looked exactly like me." Rosalie said.

"You're daughter? You have a daughter too?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded. "She decided to go to college out of state so that's why she's not here." Rosalie said.

"So where did y'all go during the summer?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper went away and I went to look for Carlisle. Emmett stayed back to look after you." Rosalie said.

"Okay. What about Edward and Gisselle?" I asked.

"Gisselle is Karla's and Jace's daughter. So she's my granddaughter. Edward is my brother." Alice said.

"Wow." I said.

They nodded.

I smiled and shook my head. "I never thought this would happen." I said.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you before." Alice said.

I smiled. "It's okay." I said.

"So where are Gisselle and Edward anyway?" I asked.

"They are in their honeymoon." Alice said.

"Well its like their third honeymoon. They just like to go away and spend some time alone." Karla said.

I nodded.

"Well is anyone hungry?" Rosalie asked before she stood up.

"I'm starving." I said.

"So am I." Emmett said.

"Emmett you're always starving." Alice said.

Emmett smiled. "It ain't my fault that I have a bigger stomach that everyone else." Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head.

"Esme would you mind coming with me?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "See y'all later." I said.

They nodded.

I left with Carlisle and we went up the stairs all the way to the third floor or fourth.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Surprises." I said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Look Carlisle don't think that I'm going to be mad at you or at everyone else just because y'all didn't tell me. I understand. Its a big secret and its one that you can't trust to anyone." I told him.

He nodded.

"What I don't understand is why you told me what you were before you left." I said.

"I thought that it would explain everything to you and that it was going to be an excuse for leaving." He said.

I smiled. "Well you can't go anywhere now. Well at least not without me." I said.

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "Because you're stuck with me." I said.

Carlisle chuckled.

After talking with Carlisle, he gave me a tour of the house. He even showed me a room that he had for me.

"Why do you have a room for me?" I asked him.

"It was as a precaution in case that you needed to be take out of your house." He said.

"Well it looks like a little girl's room." I said.

"That's because you were little back then. Now you can decorate it to your taste." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay. But why would I be needing a room when I'm sleeping with you?" I asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it again.

"I didnt mean like that! I meant like we used to in my room." I said.

"Oh! Well I'm that case you can decorate my room to your taste if you like." Carlisle said.

"Okay. I may sound old fashioned but I think that I would have to be married before I sleep with someone." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Well with today's generation that does sound like old fashion." Carlisle said.

I laughed.

*()*

We had spent the whole day at Carlisle's.

Everyone was joking, laughing, and telling stories.

It had been fun but then it was time to get back to reality and everyone started to go home.

Carlisle insisted on driving me home. He parked outside my parent's house. "So do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

"You're not coming tonight?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course I am." He said.

"Oh okay. No I don't mind. It would be kind of weird explaining it to my parents but I don't think that they'll mind." I said.

"Do you want me to speak with them now?" He asked.

"What? No! I mean no. It would probably sound like you're asking for my hand in marriage or something." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled. "Well I got to go. I'll see you later." I said.

Carlisle nodded and got off the car.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I asked.

He walked around the car at a human speed and opened the door for me.

I got off and closed the door. "Okay I'll see you later." I said before I turned around to walk to the front door. I heard steps behind me and turned around.

Carlisle was walking right behind me.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Might as well get it over with." He said.

"Are you crazy?! My dad is going to kill me." I said before the front door opened.

"Esme?" Dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked.

"I was just thanking my friend for the ride." I said.

"Let her in." Dad said.

"Uh..um..okay." I said before I walked in.

Carlisle came in after me.

"Who's this?" Dad asked.

"Dad this is Carlisle. Carlisle this is my father." I said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Carlisle said before he extended his hand.

My father shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Father said.

"Okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow." I told Carlisle.

"Hold on. I thought Rosalie was going to bring you." Dad said.

"She couldn't. Besides we were doing homework and I asked Carlisle for a ride." I said.

Dad nodded.

"I wanted to ask you for permission to pick up your daughter in the mornings and bring her home from school." Carlisle said.

I turned to look at him and then I turned to look at my father.

He was staring at me. He was red and turning a shade of purple.

"Dad?" I asked.

"And why should I give you permission?! Are you her boyfriend or something?!" Dad asked.

_Oh boy._

"I actually am. We just started dating today." Carlisle said.

_Oh my God. He was just throwing more wood into the fire._

"So its the first day of school and you already have a boyfriend?!" Dad asked.

"Dad we met last year." I told him.

"Thank God! I thought you weren't going to find someone after...nevermind. Honey! Come meet our future son-in-law!" Dad yelled.

"Coming!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

_What the hell did just happen?_

"Come sit with us son." Dad said as he guided Carlisle to the living room.

"Oh! He is so handsome!" Mom said before she went to give a hug to Carlisle.

I just stood there frozen.

What the hell was going on?

"So tell us about yourself." Mom said as she sat next to Carlisle.

"Well I'm from Alaska. I'm a sophomore and I'm living here with my sister and brother." Carlisle said.

"Who's your sister? We might know her." Mom asked.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie?!" Mom and dad asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yea. We're from different mother's but same father. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. My dad was going out with two women and he got them both pregnant. I'm older than them by a few days." Carlisle said.

_Nicely done._

He was able to make up a story without having to practice it.

"Oh! Now we get it." Mom said.

Carlisle nodded.

"You must be hungry. Esme dear come help me set up the table." Mom said.

"Oaky." I said before I went to the kitchen with her.

"I gotta say Esme you found yourself a nice boy. He is educated, and handsome too." Mom said.

"Mom I don't want someone that's handsome. I want someone that treats me right, and Carlisle does." I said.

Mother smiled. "I'm glad." She said.

"So when am I having a baby brother or sister?" I asked.

Mother blushed. "You know surprises come everyday. You may never know if he/she is already on his/her way." Mom said.

I nodded.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So this came up and I decided to write it. I hope y'all enjoyed Esme's father's reaction. I thought it was funny.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far.**

**Sorry foe the late update but I was watching the first two episodes of season 6 of the vampire diaries and I almost cried. I feel so bad for Elena plus I didnt have time to start writing during the say so I did this chapter like in 2 hours so that's a new record lol **

**So ima stop talking now since I have to go to sleep since its 1:50 am here.**

**Thank you do everything. Take care and until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So I'm very happy at the moment and I can't say why lol by I felt inspired to write a chapter and I've also felt inspired to write a new story. So the new story will be on James and Victoria. **

**Kind of weird huh? But I'm going to start writing it but I wont post it until I'm done with Birthday Wishes or My Savior since I have lots of stories that I've started but haven't finished.**

**Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now since we don't know when is Esme's birthday I just made one up cause I Google's it but didnt find anything. Just the year she was born and when she met Carlisle when she was like 16 which was before she married Charles and then the year she was changed.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. **

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

Eight months have passes since the night that Carlisle met my crazy parents, and everything has changed.

Carlisle and I were so in love.

I loved being always with him, and I liked that my parents didn't mind if I spent the weekend with him.

The first three months we would watch the sunset together and then we would look at the stars at night while we were lying down on the roof.

During school I would also find letters in my locker.

They made me fall in love with Carlisle more as the days passed.

Every evening roses would arrive at home with a note of Carlisle.

I wouldn't see them until I got home, which was kind of late, since I was spending the evening with Carlisle but they were just amazing.

He is amazing.

"So ready for your birthday party, Esme?" Emmett asked as we got out of the school.

"Shh! Anyone can hear you." I told him.

Emmett chuckled. "That's the point." He said.

I shook my head. "I didn't invite no one from the school except for y'all." I said.

"Well at least we can kind of be ourselves." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"So you already know what you want for your birthday?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"Well you name it. Anything you want you can have it." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "I want to join you." I said.

"Except for that." Carlisle said as he walked around me.

"You said I can have whatever I want, and this is what I want." I said.

"Esme I've told you that once its done you can't go back. Your parents will notice the change, and so will the rest." Carlisle said.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you." I said.

Carlisle turned to look at the others and so did I. "If you have majority vote then I'll do it." Carlisle said.

Emmett smiled. "I vote yes. Its not like you're going to be a full vampire." Emmett said.

Rosalie nodded. "I vote yes. Carlisle has been alone for a very long time and I like to see my brother happy." Rosalie said with a smile.

Alice smiled. "I vote yes! It would be great to have you forever." Alice said.

"I vote yes. Sure you'll change but it wont be that much." Gisselle said.

"I got yes. It would be nice not to see my brother all sad." Jasper said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I vote yes. I had been alone for a very long time until I met Gisselle. I know how it feels and I don't want Carlisle to continue being alone." Edward said.

I turned to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle's looked down at me and smiled. "You have everyone wrapped around your fingers." He said.

I laughed.

"Okay. I'll turn you but it will have to be tonight after the party. I don't know how long your transformation will take."

I nodded. "Okay." I said before we all got in our cars. I say our cars because Carlisle had gotten me a car for my birthday.

My parents were surprised and happy at the same time.

*()*

"Have fun honey." My mother said before she waved her hand at me.

I smiled. "I will mom. I'll see you on Monday." I said.

"Are you sure? Because there's no school on Monday." Mom said.

"Oh! Right. Columbus day." I said.

Mom nodded. "Which means that I will see you Tuesday." She said with a smile.

This was weird.

It was like she wanted me out of the house already.

"Take care of yourself." I told her.

Mom smiled. "I will honey." She said with a smile.

"And get lots of rest. You need it." I said.

Mom sighed. "You know Esme this is not the first time that I'm pregnant." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm leaving. See you Tuesday." I said.

Mom nodded. Mom was eight months pregnant. Almost nine. She could be giving birth at any moment.

I got in my car and turned it on. Then I sighed. I had three days to complete my transformation. I put on my seatbelt and got out of the driveway. Then I put the car on drive and started driving towards Carlisle's house.

It was a thirty minute drive.

We only had one high school but it was big enough to allow students that lived closed to the town attend the school.

As I drove to Carlisle's I couldn't stop myself from thinking if I was making the right choice.

Carlisle had said that there was no going back, which meant that after finishing high school I was going to have to move and start all over.

The thing was that I didn't know if I could do high school all over after just finishing. But maybe I could go to college and take some time off or something.

The only thing I was sure of was that I wanted to be with Carlisle. I loved him and I wanted to be wherever he was. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to be away from him ever again.

Just because of that I knew that I was making the right choice.

**Sorry guys I wanted to make the chapter longer but I'm at the hospital with my mom so I really can't concentrate. I really hope to update soon. Next chapter will be when Esme arrives at Carlisle's house. Its gonna be all medical so I'll probably write it on Carlisle's pov still don't know.**

**Anyway thank you for reading I know its short but I wanted y'all to have something to read. I should start on Victoria's/James' story. Still don't know what I'm gonna name it but something will come up.**

**Thank you for everything. See yall next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. I'm sorry about the late updates but I just got back to writing again. **

**Anyway I will just let you guys read the chapter since I know y'all are dying to see how I wrote Esme's transformation.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the nes that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

I smiled as I parked in front of Carlisle's house.

The moment was here and there was no looking back.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Then I closed the door. I took a deep breath before I started walking towards the front door.

The door opened and I went in.

"You're here already!" Alice said with a smile after closing the door behind me.

"Yeah I didnt know hoe long this is going to take so I decided to come right after." I said.

Alice smiled. "Well um do you have any questions?" Alice asked.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "Well at first it does but then it does away." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Esme." Carlisle said before he walked vampire speed down the last steps of the stairs.

I smiled.

Carlisle gave a quick kiss and then he took my bag. "Everything is ready if you are." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I'll go get Karla." Alice said before she disappeared.

"Come." Carlisle said taking my hand in his.

We started walking up the stairs in silence.

"There is someone that I want you to meet before your transformation." Carlisle said after a while.

"Who?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "He is my older brother." He said.

"You have an older brother? You haven't mentioned him." I said.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I haven't heard from him in two decades so I just thought that he was probably dead." Carlisle said.

"Oh!" I said.

"Thank God he isn't though." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Did he just came back?" I asked.

"Yeah. This has been our home for decades. We always leave but we always come back too." Carlisle said.

I smiled.

We made it to the top floor and then we turned left and we went into Carlisle's office.

Rosalie was there with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Karla, Jace, Gisselle, Edward, and a man.

He was tall, buff, and had blonde hair. He wasn't as buff as Emmett, but he was still kind of buff.

"James this is Esme." Carlisle said.

The man James turned around and smiled. "No wonder Carlisle looks so happy. You're beautiful." James said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

James smiled and nodded. "So are you sure about what you're going to do now, Esme?" James asked.

I nodded. "I know that I'm still young, but I want to be with Carlisle forever." I said.

James smiled. "That's good. Carlisle here has been alone for a long time. Never looking for women to please himself. He was always saying that he wanted love." James said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well now that you're family, I'm going to be honest with you. I haven't found that woman with who I want to spend the rest or my existence with but I have a feeling that she's close." James said.

I nodded. "Maybe she hasn't been born." I said.

James nodded. "Or maybe she's about to." He said.

"Alright. How about if we get started? Esme has to be back in school on Tuesday." Alice said.

"I'll just be back later then." James said.

We nodded.

James jumped off the window and left.

"We'll just leave you with Carlisle and Karla." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

Everyone left.

"Okay. So why don't you lie down on the bed." Karla said.

I went to lie down on the hospital bed.

"Okay so here is how it works. Carlisle has venom so he can either inject you with it or he can bite you. But before that you have to have some of my blood in your system." Karla said.

I nodded. "So I have to drink your blood?" I asked.

Karla nodded and bit her wrist. Them she offered it to me.

I sighed and took it. I drank some of her blood. I closed my eyes to savor the blood.

Karla's blood didnt taste like I thought it would. It didn't have that salty and metallic taste like mine did. It was actually sweet.

I held her wrist with both of my hands as I drank her blood.

"Okay Esme thats enough blood." Karla said but I still didn't let go of her wrist. Her blood tasted good.

Too good.

"Esme dear." Carlisle said.

I opened my eyes and let go off Karla's wrist. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Its okay. The more you have the better." Karla said.

"Why do I need your blood though?" I asked.

"Because if you don't have my blood you'll be a full vampire. After I was born Carlisle ran some tests on me and he figured that my blood can change a full vampire into a half vampire." Karla said.

"Is James a full vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. He says that he's not ready to let go off the full vampirism." Karla said.

I nodded.

"Okay so this might hurt a little." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Carlisle moved my hair aside and he gave me a kiss on my neck at first but them he bit me.

Feeling his teeth on my neck was actually a turn on, but then I felt something hot go inside of me and I felt it spread through my veins. It was painful.

It felt like my veins were on fire.

I groaned out in pain. I felt like screaming but I knew that Carlisle was already worried about my transformation and I didn't wanted to worry him more.

I had made this choice and I had to be strong until the end.

Little by little I felt the venom spread through my body. Sometimes the fire wasn't so bad. Other times it became too much.

"Esme I'm sorry." I heard Carlisle say.

I opened my mouth and I started screaming.

"I'm so sorry Esme. I never wanted to cause you any pain. It will all be over soon. I promise." Carlisle said.

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell him that it was my fault and that I wanted this but I closed my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

**KARLA'S POV**

I felt bad for both Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle blamed himself for the pain that Esme was feeling and Esme was not just suffering from the fire of the venom, but she was also suffering for how Carlisle felt.

That first night Carlisle didnt even leave her side. He had said that he wanted to make sure that she was okay and that nothing went wrong.

"Karla why don't you take some food to Carlisle?" Mother asked.

"Yes mother." I said before I stood up and took the tray that my mother was holding. I walked up the stairs to the top floor and then I turned left and walked into Carlisle's office.

Carlisle looked up to see who had walked in and then he focuses his attention on Esme.

"Carlisle I brought you some food." I said.

"I'm really not hungry." He said. He looked so tired.

"You should eat something. Feeling bad for what Esme is going through its not going to help her." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Can you tell me how she is?" He asked.

I nodded. "The venom is still in her system. By tomorrow it should slow down and my blood should start changing her." I said.

"I meant if she's in pain." Carlisle asked.

"Oh!" I said. I looked at Esme and her thoughts came to my mind clearly.

_I must stay strong for him. I wish I could tell him that its not his fault. I wish I could comfort him. _Esme thought.

"She wishes she could comfort you and tell you that its not your fault." I said.

"She's thinking that?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "She's also telling herself that she has to stay strong for you." I said.

Carlisle sighed. "Do you think that she has been hearing that I have been apologizing?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yes I do think that. Carlisle its not your fault that venom hurts so much." I said.

"I know. Its just that I feel like I hurt her because it was my venom." He said.

I nodded. "Yes but its going to start to slow down. She would be getting up by tomorrow noon and then you'll have her with you forever. She wanted to go through this so she could be with you because she loves you. So stop feeling sorry and start getting ready because you're going to have to go hunting with her tomorrow." I said.

Carlisle smiled.

"Besides isn't that what you want?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Dont you want to be able to be with her forever? Or would you like for her to stay human and to die one day?" I asked.

"I would like to be able to love her each day as if it was our last. I want to be able to wake up with her next to me. I want to get married to her and start our own little family. I want her to be with me forever." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "You know when we turned Jace I felt the same way as you are feeling. I felt like it was my fault. I felt that I had caused him the worse pain that there is just so I could have him but when he woke up and we went hunting, he told me that it wasn't my fault. That he had heard me crying when he was in pain and that he had heard when I told him how sorry I was.

"He told me that if I was sorry for having him next to me. I took his face between my hands and I told him that having him with me made me very happy. So then he told me that why did I felt bad for the pain of the venom if it was a process that we had to go through just to be together forever? He had told me that it was worth it and that he would go through it again a million times as long as he got to spend forever with me." I told him.

Carlisle nodded. "You're right." Carlisle said.

I smiled and nodded. "So have some breakfast and get some sleep. You look very tired and we can watch over Esme." I said.

Carlisle nodded.

I nodded and turned around to leave.

"Karla?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "No problem." I said before I left his office.

**ESME'S POV**

I didnt know how long I have with the fire in my veins but from Carlisle's and Karla's conversation I understood that it had just been one night. I still had a whole day and a half before my transformation was completed.

Carlisle had apologized from feeling guilty and he had said that he was going to rest for a while.

Alice had taken his place. She had done my hair while talking about her transformation. She said that Emmett had bitten her and that she already had Karla. Alice had been able to survive giving birth to a half vampire half human and she still stayed human.

She also said that Carlisle's blood had healed her because Carlisle's blood is able to heal people. She also mentioned that Carlisle had healed me when he saved me.

Then she went to doing my makeup and picking out an outfit for me.

Some time after listening to Alice talk, the burning slowed and it was bearable. I still felt it but not like when it had just started spreading.

Karla came in after Alice and told me that it was night now and that I only had a few more hours until I woke up. She also mentioned that Carlisle had been sleeping all day and that she didn't wanted to wake him up because he had looked so tired before.

"You know your mom called a few minutes ago and said that her water broke. But I don't think that she'll be having the baby soon. She probably still has like four to six hours. By the way its four in the morning just if you're wondering." Karla said.

_My mom is having the baby and I'm here on fire waiting for my transformation to finish?_

"Yep. Dont worry my mom checked before she went to sleep and it looks like you are going to be waking up in a couple of hours. We thought that it was going to take you till mid day but you always surprise us." Karla said.

"Karla why dont you get a few hours of sleep? I'll be here with Esme." I heard Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" Karla asked.

"Yeah. Besides your kids should be waking up soon." Emmett said.

"Okay. I'll wake up Carlisle too. He should be getting ready." Karla said.

"Okay." Emmett said.

I heard Karla leave and then I heard her walk down the hall to Carlisle's room. I heard her knock on the door and then she went in.

"Carlisle." Karla said.

No respond.

"Carlisle wake up. Esme should be waking up in two hours." Karla said.

"What?! What time is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Its four in the morning." Karla said.

"I've been asleep the whole day?" He asked.

"Yes. I told you that you looked tired. But my mom kept Esme company the whole day and I stayed with her during the night. Emmett is with her right now." Karla said.

Emmett then turned on the television. "Sorry Esme. I just want to watch the game. The Seattle Seahawks are playing. Well they played last night but I didn't get to watch the game." Emmett said.

"Well I just came to wake you up so you can get ready." Karla said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

And that was it. Then I heard Karla go downstairs to the kitchen.

I still had two hours before I was able to get up from this bed.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I sighed after Karla left. I had been asleep the whole day and the while night, but the good thing was that Esme was going to be waking up soon.

I stood up and went to take a shower and then I went to my closet. I didnt know what to wear.

We were going to go hunting anyway so I decided to put on blue jeans with black shoes and a blue jeans jacket with a black shirt. I pit on some cologne and then I went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Good morning Carlisle!" Alice said as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice." I said.

"How are you this morning?" Alice asked.

"I'm excited actually." I said.

Alice smiled. "Yes Esme should be waking up in a hour. Had anyone told you that Esme's mother is at the hospital?" Alice asked.

"What? Nobody has told me anything. What happened?" I asked.

"Her water broke like an hour ago. She called to let Esme know but I told her that she was in Seattle with you and that y'all were supposed to be back today and that I would tell her then." Alice said.

I sighed. "Do you think that Esme will be able to see her mother after she wakes up?" I asked.

"Let me see." Alice said before she held up one finger and her face went expression less. After a few seconds Alice blinked a couple of times. "Yeah everything should be fine as long as she hunts before we leave." Alice said.

I nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is Esme going to move in or is she still going to be living with her parents?" Alice asked.

"I think that is up to Esme." I said.

"That's true but what if she decides to continue living with her parents? She's going to be a half vampire now and she's still going to want blood and she's a newborn." Alice said.

I sighed. "You're right. But some newborns can control themselves. Like you, and Jace did." I said.

Alice smiled. "But look at Emmett, and Jasper." Alice said.

I nodded. "I know that you're right but I don't want to separate her from her family." I said.

"And I'm not telling you to do that. I'm just telling you that we're going to have to take precautions." Alice said.

I nodded. "I know Alice. I know that you mean well but you could see it if she would be trouble?" I asked.

"Not right now I can't. I can see the future depending of choices being made. Right now I see that everything is good because she wants to see her family. I just think that we should go after the baby is born because in case that the smell of blood comes towards her who knows what can happen." Alice said.

I nodded. "Got it Alice." I said.

"Make sure that she gets enough blood." Alice said.

I smiled. "Yes Alice." I said.

"And make sure you come back here first so she can change and we cam all leave together." Alice said.

I laughed. "Yes Alice."

Alice glared at me. "Carlisle dont take this as a joke." She said.

"Can I at least have breakfast without you glaring at me. I have been listening to you for the last twenty minutes talk about precautions. I know that we have to take them but we can't have Esme as a prisoner either." I said.

"Of course not. She's going to be your wife soon." Alice said. Then realizing her mistake she covered her mouth.

I froze and stared at her.

_How did she know that?_

"How do you know that? I haven't even thought about it." I said.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. Now Esme heard me too." Alice said looking sad.

I sighed and went to hug her shoulders. "Its okay Alice. I eventually will ask her to marry me, right?" I said.

Alice smiled and hugged me back. "Yes! And I'm already planning everything! The dress, the shoes, the decorations! I wish you could see it! It looks so beautiful!" Alice said sounding excited.

"Shouldn't you wait until I ask her?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Okay I'll put the invitations on hold." Alice said.

"You're already making the invitations?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said.

"How much time do I have?" I asked.

Alice smiled and wrote it down on the napkin.

_Three months. The wedding is in September._

"Okay." I said.

Alice nodded and threw the napkin away.

I started eating my breakfast in a hurry to see Esme.

"Carlisle slow down or you'll end up choking." Karla said behind me.

"Sorry. I just want to go see Esme." I said.

"Well she looks beautiful. I can tell you that." Karla said with a smile. That's what I liked about Karla. She was always smiling.

"Is James back?" I asked.

"No not yet." Rosalie said coming into the dinning room.

"Have you heard from him at least?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said that he went on a hunting trip. I wonder if he meant hunting as if to be with a woman or hunting as to drink her blood." Rosalie said.

"Well none are good. He can end up getting one pregnant or he can end up killing one." I said.

"Yeah. I just can't wait until he falls in love so we can stop worrying about him so much." Rosalie said.

I laughed. "I think that it all depends of who he falls in love with." I said.

"Y'all talking about me?" James asked as he came into the dinning room.

"Speaking of the king of Rome and then he shows." Alice said.

James smiled. "So are you ready for the big moment?" James asked.

I nodded. "Everyone is. I'm guessing that's why you came back?" I asked.

"Actually I'm here to stay. I'm just curious to hoe your future wife will look when she wakes up. One day I may accept to change myself and I would like to see how I will wake up." James said.

"I think that you'll actually change when you fall in love with a human." Rosalie said.

"Well with what do you expect me to fall in love? With a dog?" James asked.

"Ugh! You know what I mean." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. But who says that I will fall in love with a human? I can fall in love with a vampire too. Then we can both share our food." James said.

"That is disgusting." Rosalie said.

James laughed. "Anyway hoe much longer so we have until my future sister-in-law wakes up?" James asked.

"Well her heart has to stop first." Alice said just as Esme's heart beat sped up like it was a helicopter.

Then it started to slow down until it got very slow and a half a minute later it stopped.

"Is that it?" James asked.

Then Esme's heart started to beat again slowly.

I stood up and went to put my plate in the dish washer.

"Its almost over." Alice said.

We all ran vampire speed to my office.

Emmett had turned off the television and was standing against the wall.

Rosalie went to stand next to Emmett and Emmett hugged her.

Jasper and Alice were standing next to them, and so were Gisselle and Edward.

Karla and Jace were standing next to the bed.

I went to stand to Esme's left side.

Her heart beat was normal now.

My heart was beating fast because I was nervous.

Then Esme opened her eyes and looked up.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. Sorry about the late update. Anyway I just wanted to say that I just realized that I messed up in the last chapter. I was supposed to put that they were in May already and they are in Memorial day weekend. I'll go back to fix that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This is my first time writing about a transformation so let me know how I did. Thank you for reading. Thank your reviews. I'll see you guys next time **** take care**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. I wanted to thank y'all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. **

**So Esme is half vampire half human now, in other words she's a hybrid. I still don't know what power in going to give Esme but she is going to have one besides having compassion cause I think that Esme would have been a very cool vampire if she had been able to do something more than to be compassionate.**

**Anyway so in the previous chapter y'all got to know what Karla's and Carlisle's blood can do. Karla can turn a full vampire into a hybrid and Carlisle can heal wounds. I think that looks great in Carlisle since he is going to go back to being a doctor.**

**Anyway I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

I could hear everything that Carlisle dad talking with Alice downstairs, even though Emmett had the television on.

"Touchdown!" Emmett yelled standing up from his seat.

I couldn't see him but I could imagine him by what I was hearing

"I'm so sorry Esme. You're here all in pain and I'm here all happy because the Seahawks scored the first touchdown." Emmett said.

I wish I could have rolled mu eyes at him.

"Even though its a replay." He said.

If I could I would have laughed at him.

"Future wife." I was what caught my attention from downstairs.

_What? Who was going to get married?_

"How do you know that? I haven't even thought about it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. Now Esme heard me too." Alice said.

_Carlisle was getting married? To who?!_

Carlisle sighed. "Its okay Alice. I eventually will ask her to marry me, right?" He asked.

"Yes! And I'm already planning everything! The dress, the shoes, the decorations! I wish you could see it! It looks so beautiful!" Alice said sounding excited_._

I shut then out then. I didnt wanted to listen to see who Carlisle was going to marry.

_What if it was some other woman?_

I wouldn't be able to take that. Now I understood why Carlisle kept saying that once it was done there was no going back.

_Had I even made the right choice? What if all this time I wanted to be with him but he didn't wanted to be with me? What if he was just feeling sorry for me and that's why he was with me?_

I took in a deep breath and let it out. Now that the pain was bearable I felt like I could breathe.

The pain wasn't like it was in the beginning. I didnt feel like I was being burned alive now but I still felt the fire, and then I felt like I had flames going gown my throat.

_Could that be the thirst?_

"Dont worry Esme. You have a little bit more and then the process is complete." Emmett said patting my hand.

I wish I could talk to Emmett. This process was making it harder since I wasn't able to talk to anyone.

"Still watching the game, Emmett?" Edward asked coming into the room.

"Yeah. I thought that it might help Esme distract herself from the pain." Emmett said.

I wanted to smile and tell Emmett how thoughtful it was from him and to thank him. That it actually did.

"She says that its thoughtful of you and she wants to thank you. That it actually does help her." Edward said.

_How did he do that? How did he know what I was thinking? It wad like he knew how to read minds._

"I actually can Esme." Edward said.

_How?_

"Its a gift. Some people get gifts when they turn into vampires. Alice can see the future but it changes made on decisions. Emmett is the strongest of us all. Jasper can change someone's mood. Rosalie got her beauty. Gisselle can see the past and the present and she can show it to someone by touching them." Edward said.

_What do you mean?_

"Its more like a 3D vision. It's like you're actually there but nobody can see you." Edward said.

_What will I be getting?_

"That we still have to see. Carlisle has self-control. We're all waiting to see what you'll get." Edward said.

_How much longer?_

"Just a few minutes. Your heart has to stop and then it had to start again." Edward said.

Then my heart started to beat faster and all the fire was back. It started to leave my toes and finger tips and it started going towards my heart.

My heart was beating so fast that it sounded like a helicopter.

The fire was stronger. It was like the first time that the venom entered my body.

It stayed like that for a few minutes and then it started slow down making it easier to breathe.

Then my heart beat slowed down until it was barely beating.

I heard rushing steps coming into the room. One after the other.

There were so many different scents in the room. There was someone to my right that smelled of roses and lavender.

I immediately knew who it was. I knew that it was a woman and I knew that it was Karla because of the scent of her blood. I remember that she had sweet blood, but there was someone next to her which had to be Jace.

He smelled differently. He smelled of sunlight, honey, Jasmines, and lilies.

Then my heart took its last beat and then it stopped.

Everything was silent except for the others hearts.

_Was that it?_

Then my heart beat once. A few seconds later it took its second beat. A few seconds after that it took its third. It toom a few minutes before it was back to normal.

_Was my transformation complete now?_

I didnt feel no pain. I didnt feel anything.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Everything was so different.

Everything was so clear.

So sharp and defined.

The light was brilliant.

I could even see every single one of the rainbow colors in it. I could see the dust motes in the air. I could hear everyone breathing at a different rhythm.

Some were nervous.

I took in a deep breath and smelled different scents all at once.

Sunshine, honey, lilac, pear, sea water, pine, lavender, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, freesia, roses, and so many more.

There was someone on my other side and by the scent I immediately knew who it was.

He smelled of sunshine, honey and the sea.

Carlisle.

I smiled feeling proud of myself for being able to recognize his scent.

Someone squeezed my hand and my body reacted before my mind did.

I flipped off my back in a spin so fast that it should have left me dizzy. I looked around where I was and found myself crouched against a wall defensively.

_What's happening?_

Then I realized that it had been Carlisle the one that squeezed my hand and that I had overreacted.

His skin felt different. It didn't feel hard anymore.

It felt soft and smooth.

I looked around and saw that the rest wad standing against the wall. I straighten up and kept looking at them.

Jasper and Emmett were covering the rest.

"Esme?" Karla asked.

I turned to look at her.

She walked forward and Jace right behind her as if guarding her. Ready to jump in front of her in case anything happened.

_Dont be afraid. We're here to help you._ Karla's thoughts echoed in my mind.

"What?" I asked.

"You look confused and afraid. Dont be. Its just us." Karla said.

I sighed. "Everything is so different." I said.

Karla nodded. "Yes its going to be like that now." Karla said coming to stand in front of me.

I gasped.

She looked so different. Her beauty popped out more.

I reached out a hand to touch her face.

"Karla be careful." Jasper said.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Why would Jasper say that?_

Then I saw my hand. I turned my hand over to see my palm and then I turned it back to see the back of my hand again.

My skin was different.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Confused." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "That's normal." He said.

"You're probably wondering how you look." Alice said bring a full length mirror that was against the wall.

I looked at myself and stood there in shock. I looked different and at the same time I looked the same.

"Do you think that I'll look different to everyone else?" I asked.

"You see the difference because you can see all the details clearly." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

My eyes were not dark brown anymore but light brown. My hair was still the reddish-brown but now it had more volume. More color and it shined more. It was in loose curls at the ends. My skin was a pearly color.

The woman standing in front of the mirror was absolutely beautiful. She had smooth perfect planes of her features.

My features.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Can I go out in the sunlight without burning?" I asked.

Everyone chuckled and relaxed.

"All of us have been out in the sunlight." Rosalie said.

I smiled. I looked back at the mirror. I was wearing a dark red dress with a black jacket and black boots.

"What do you think?" Gisselle asked.

"I think I can get use to my new reflection." I said with a smile.

Everyone smiled.

Then my smile disappeared.

"My mother?" I asked.

"She's in the hospital. She still hasn't given birth. She still has a few hours which means that you have a few hours to hunt as well." Alice said.

"I need to hunt? But I'm not hungry." I said.

"Its a precaution." Alice said.

I nodded. "Okay. But why do you have me all dressed up if I'm going hunting?" I asked.

"Because you're half a vampire now which means that you are getting a whole new closet." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked offering me his hand.

I put my hand in his and we walked together to the window.

"We're jumping out the window?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Well if you want we can go down the stairs and walk out the front door." He said.

I shook my head. "No its fine." I said.

"This should interesting." Emmett said.

I sighed.

_Great. If I messed up Emmett was going to be making fun of me for the rest of eternity._

"You want me to go first?" Carlisle asked.

"No, no. I want to go first." I said. I had seen enough movies to see how people jumped off two story buildings.

I took in a deep breath and then I let it out. Then I jumped out the window and landed with one knee on the ground and my leg extended and one of my hands on the ground. Then I stood up and looked up.

Everyone was trying to see out the window.

"Nicely done Esme!" Alice said.

I smiled.

Then Carlisle jumped and landed next to me. "Ready for your first hunting trip?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand in his and we started walking at a human speed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure that no one is going to notice the change?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Nobody is going to be noticing because they are going to be very focused on finals next week. They'll give you a second look probably next school year but that's it. To them it would be seeing you without makeup and then seeing you with makeup." He said.

I nodded. "That's a great difference." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah but we can still be normal for a while. Then we have to move." He said.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Move on?" He asked.

I nodded. "Its hard at first when you have a family that you wont be able to see. But after a few decades everyone is dead and it gets easier." He said.

I sighed. "I wont be able to see my family anymore?" I asked.

"For a few years yes but then everyone will start to wonder why you're not getting any older and the Volturi might get involved." He said.

I nodded. "But we can always keep an eye on them, right?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Just like I looked out for you." He said.

I nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I heard when Alice said that you're getting married." I said.

"Oh! Aren't you happy?" He asked.

_Why would I be happy?_

"Look Carlisle I get it. I know that you were just trying to protect me, but you should have told me." I told him.

Carlisle stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Why did you wanted to be in a relationship with me when you were already with someone else?" I asked.

Carlisle looked confused. "With who?" He asked.

I sighed. "I dont want to know. So I'll just go away so you can be happy. I dont think I can be there." I told him.

"But you have to." He said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Yes you do." He said.

"Why? Can't you see that its going to be painful for me?" I asked.

"Because it's you who I want to marry." He said.

"What?" I asked.

Carlisle came to stand in front of me. He took my face between his hands. "I love you Esme. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. You complete me. I know that its too soon, but Esme will you marry me?" Carlisle said before he took a small blue box from his pocket and he got down on one knee.

I gasped.

"I have been alone for a long time but nothing will make me happier than to share my life with you. The moment I met you everything changed. I looked out for you since you were little and I saw you grow up into the wonderful woman they you are today. Esme nothing will make me happier than to be able to call you my wife one day. Esme Anne Platt, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "Everything changed for me as well the night you saved me. You went from being my savior, my protector, to being my lover. But to me you will always be my lover, my savior. So yes. Yes I will love to be your wife one day." I said with a smile.

Carlisle smiled and stood up. Then he took the white gold ring and put it on my ring finger.

The ring was beautiful. It had a light pink diamond and it had a small white diamond on each side.

Then Carlisle pulled me towards him and gave me a light kiss.

I didnt know if it was me or the change my body got but none of us was prepared for what came next.

I kissed Carlisle hungrily and then I ripped off his shirt.

Carlisle picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he pressed me against a tree. "Are you sure that you want this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said before I kissed him again. I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor.

Carlisle kissed the side of my mouth and then he made a trail of kisses down to my neck.

Then we heard someone coming.

"Someone's coming." I said between breaths.

Carlisle set me on my feet them.

A few seconds later Alice appeared. "I'm so sorry to interrupt." Alice said covering her eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are y'all decent?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay. Good!" Alice said before she uncovered her eyes. "So I brought y'all something since y'all are going to need it. No need to thank me. I wasn't spying either. I was just looking to see how the hunting had gone and I saw that y'all were going to need it. Anyway I'll be heading back now." Alice said before she handed Carlisle a backpack.

"Have fun!" Alice said with a smile before she left.

"What dis she bring?" I asked.

Carlisle opened the backpack and we saw that it was clothes for him.

I laughed. "I guess she probably saw when I ripped your shirt." I said.

Carlisle smiled.

I grabbed the backpack and threw it to the floor. "Now...where were we?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and pressed me against the tree again. "I think I have an idea." He said before he kissed my lips.

I smiled and kissed him.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there :) so yes Esme and Carlisle ate now engaged. I'm probably going to fast.**

**What do you guys think? By the way I have a surprise for y'all in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Take care and until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update its just that I started a new story and I haven't been able to stay away from it lol I should be posting it as soon as I get a title for it.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you to the chapter since I know y'all are dying to read lol**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

After making love with Carlisle in the forest we went hunting.

Carlisle and everyone else wanted to make sure that my thirst was under control before I went to see my mother and baby brother or sister.

I had hunted until I was so full that I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Alice asked as we made it to the hospital.

"Yes. I am." I said before I got off the car.

"Because if you're not we can always come back later or wait until she goes home." Rosalie said.

"Guys I'm okay." I told them.

_Blood is the last thing on my mind._

"So Alice you can see the future." I said.

Alice smiled. "I'm not telling you. You have to see it for yourself." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

We went to the elevators and waited for one to come to the first floor.

The elevator doors opened and we all went in.

Even James came.

Alice pressed the button with the number five and the doors of the elevator closed.

I sighed and everyone turned to look at me. Then I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." I said.

Everyone turned to look at Jasper.

Jasper nodded. "She's fine." He said.

"Now that you're a hybrid you're going to have to learn to be patient." Rosalie said.

"I know. I'm just going to have to get used to this." I said.

Everyone nodded.

The doors of the elevator opened and I was the first one out.

"Slow down." Alice whispered.

"Oh. Right." I said.

Carlisle smiled and took my hand in his.

Then everyone followed Alice to my mother's room.

Alice went in. "Carmen how great to see you!" Alice said.

"Alice." My mother said.

We all follows her in.

My mother was sitting up on the hospital bed with a baby in her arms.

The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket.

I smiled.

"Esme." My mother said.

I smiled and went to stand beside her. "You already had the baby." I said.

My mother smiled. "Yes. A few minutes ago they brought me back to this room." She said.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Esme?" My mother said.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Would you like to carry her?" She asked.

I smiled. "I would love to." I said.

My mother smiled. "Just be careful with her head." She said. My mother carefully put her in my arms.

I smiled and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

She was beautiful. A sleeping angel.

"Have y'all thought of a name?" I asked.

"No. Do you have one?" She asked.

I smiled. "Victoria." I said.

The baby smiled. It was like she agreed with me.

"She's smiling." I said.

"Then Victoria it is." My mother said.

I smiled.

"Esme look this way." Alice said.

I looked up and smiled.

"Perfect!" Alice said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

My mother laughed. "Of course it does but just for a while." She said.

I nodded.

"One day you're going to have tour own children and you're going to know what it feels like." She said.

I nodded. I looked back at Victoria's face. My eyes got full of tears then. "I have a baby sister." I said.

Carlisle came to hug my shoulders. "She's beautiful." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Victoria. Have y'all thought of a second name?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We actually thought that it was going to be a boy so we didn't think of any girl names." Mother said.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Carlisle before I turned to look at him.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. He took her carefully from my arms.

"So hoe do you feel mom?" I asked looking at her.

My mother smiled. "I had forgotten how it feels to give birth to a baby." Mother said.

I chuckled.

Then the door opened.

My father came in with some food. "Wow. If I had known everyone was here I would have brought more." He said before he chuckled.

Everyone laughed.

"What's that on your finger?" My mother asked.

"What?" I asked looking down at my hands and then my eyes widened when I realizes that she meant the ring that Carlisle had given me.

I swallowed and looked at her. "Its a ring." I said.

My mother smiled. "But its not any ring." She said.

I nodded. "Its an engagement ring." I said.

"You're engaged?" Father asked.

I nodded.

"When were you going to tell us? We have to celebrate the good news. My daughter is getting married!" My father said.

I looked at them in shock.

They weren't going to say that I was too young or that I hadn't known Carlisle long enough?

_Well maybe they won't freak out either when I tell them that I plan to move in with Carlisle. Well I hope not._

I had been giving it a lot of thought and I knew that Alice was right. I had to take some precautions and I needed to move out.

"Have y'all set a date yet?" Mother asked.

"Mom I just got engaged a few hours ago." I said.

"Really? Aw that's great!" She said.

I smiled.

"Congratulations to both of you." She said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"As soon as I get out of the hospital we should do something. All of us. We should celebrate the birth of Victoria and your engagement." Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay that sounds good." I said.

"And I have it all covered. Leave everything to me." Alice said.

My mother smiled. "Then we are in your hands." She said.

Alice smiled.

"Can I hold her?" James asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Rosalie was holding Victoria.

"Its okay. He's under control." Jasper whispered so only we could hear.

"Just be careful with her head." Rosalie said before she put Victoria in his arms.

James smiled as he looked at Victoria. Something in his eyes shone.

Then Victoria was out of his arms so fast that no human could have seen it.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"I saw something...nevermind. I overreacted." Jasper said before he gave Victoria back to James.

"Is everything okay?" Dad asked as he joined our discussion.

"Yeah. Jasper was just showing James how to hold Victoria." Rosalie said.

"Are you Rosalie's boyfriend?" Dad asked.

"No. He's my cousin." Jasper said.

James didnt even seem to be listening.

Victoria had all of his attention.

"She's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." James said.

My father smiled. "I think that she gets it from her mother." Father said.

James looked up and nodded. Then he went back to looking at Victoria.

It was weird.

I could tell that something had changed inside of him. I just didn't know what or why but hopefully it was for good.

Then James came and gave Victoria to me.

I smiled as I took her in my arms.

She had her eyes open. No wonder James couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hi Victoria. I'm Esme, your sister. Welcome to the family." I told her as she held my finger in her tiny hand.

Victoria smiled.

Then my father came to stand in front of me. "My turn. I hand held her since she was born." He said.

I smiled and gave her to him.

My father went to sit next to my mother.

"So um I wanted to share something with y'all." I said.

"What is it?" Father asked.

I sighed. "So um I know that with Victoria here already, y'all are going to need more space so I wanted to tell y'all that im moving out." I said.

"What?" They asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Besides im engaged now and I should be getting married soon." I said.

"Are you pregnant?" Mother asked.

"What? No. That has nothing to do with it." I said.

"Dont you think that you are rushing into this?" Father asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I know that im still young but I want to be allowed to make my own decisions. Whether they are good or bad." I said.

My father gave Victoria to my mother. Then he came to stand in front of me and smiled. "I have always been proud of you for speaking your mind. I know that you'll make the right choices. To be honest after what happened years ago we thought that you weren't going to be able to have a normal life, and now look at you." He said featuring at me.

"You have grown up to a wonderful woman. A role model that Victoria will lol up to as she grows up." Mu father said.

My eyes got full of tears.

Then my father hugged me. "We wont object to your decisions. But come visit us once in a while too." He said.

I hugged him and closes my eyes. I let the tears run down my cheeks. "I will. Every moment I can." I said.

Then he chuckled. "Okay." He said.

I cleaned my tears and let him go. "So we'll be back tomorrow." I said.

My parents nodded.

"Be careful." Mother said.

I smiled and nodded.

*()*

"Is that everything?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah that's pretty much everything." I said looking around my now empty old room.

"You know what? I think what we can do to surprise Carmen and Eleazar." Alice said as she walked around.

"What?" I asked.

"We can turn your old room into a nursery." Alice said.

"That's a great idea. I want to help." Rosalie said.

Alice grinned and nodded. "What about you Esme?" She asked.

I smiled. "I think its a great idea." I said.

"Great! What colors do you think that we can use?" Alice asked.

"Um...how about pink, white and purple? Or lilac." I said.

Alice smiled. "Yes yes! That sounds perfect! I can see it now!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

I chuckled.

"Can y'all take care of everything? I want to spend some time with Esme after school." Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle. You dont have to worry about a thing." Rosalie said.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Okay! So lets get started!" Alice said before I left the room with Carlisle.

"Do you have something planned for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "No. Why?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Because I thought that we could go to a picnic tomorrow. Just the two of us." He said.

I smiled. "That sounds great." I said.

"So would you like to go?" He asked.

I smiled. "I would love to." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Good. Bur for now lets get you settled in." He said.

I nodded.

We went outside.

Carlisle opened the door for me and I got in. Then he got in the driver's seat.

I turned to look out the window and looked at my parents house.

_Its for the best. They need to be safe._ I thought.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah I am." I said.

Carlisle smiled and turned on the car. Then he started driving towards his house.

Fifteen minutes later Carlisle was parking outside his house. "Welcome home." He said before he kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "I like the sound of that." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Would you like to settle into your room or...?" Carlisle asked looking down at his hands letting his thought trail off.

"Or?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Or...or...would you...like...t-to settle...in mine?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "After what already happened between us, I think its best if I settle in yours." I said.

Carlisle smiled. His smile lighting up his face and his eyes shinning with excitement. "Okay. Lets get everything inside." He said.

"Is everyone else coming?" I asked.

"I dont think so. They are probably going to be helping out Rosalie and Alice with the room." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

We started getting all my luggage out and we ran to his room. We put everything on the floor.

"You know we have some time before everyone comes." I said.

Carlisle stopped what he was doing. "You wanted to do something?" He asked.

I smiled and walked to where he was. "Yes." I said.

"What would you like to do?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled before I stepped on my toes and kissed him. I pressed him against the wall but then he got the message and turned us around so my back was against the wall.

Then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Are you sure?" Carlisle asked between kisses.

"Yes." I said as he kissed my neck.

"Do you hear that?" Someone whispered.

"What?" Someone else said.

"Someone is getting lucky." The first person whispered.

It took me a second that it was Karla and her husband Jace.

"Carlisle se have company." I whispered.

"Dont mind us. We're just leaving." Karla said before she closed the door downstairs.

"Problem solved." Carlisle said before he took off my jacket.

*()*

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled before he kisses the back of my hand. "Be patient. We're almost there." He said before he parked the car.

We got off and I looked around.

"We're going into the forest?" I asked.

"Yeah." Carlisle said before he took out the picnic basket.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked before he took my hand in his and we started walking towards the forest.

"So we got engaged yesterday...but we...haven't talked about when you...want to get married." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "That's because Alice already took care of it. Well is taking care of it I should say." Carlisle said.

"She was already taking care of it before you asked me?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Well you know that Gisselle and Alice can see the future, so they saw it coming and started preparing everything." Carlisle said.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked.

"In two months." He said.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Or we can change the date." Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "No that's fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Because you're getting married at sixteen." He said.

I nodded. "I'm sure." I said.

"So we still have two more years left of school." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"What do you want to do after?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well I have all the time in the world so I want to take some months off. Then I want to go to design school." I said.

"You want to be a designer?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Interior design." I said.

"That sounds good." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well I already have my degree in medicine so I might do something different but in the same area." He said.

I nodded. "Why don't Karla and Jace go to school?" I asked.

"Because they have their own clinic. They are veterinarians." Carlisle said.

"Oh! That's great." I said.

We jumped over some rocks that were on the small river in front of us and then we went to the other side. We kept walking until we came to a clearing.

There was a beautiful meadow in front of us. There were purple flowers in the meadow and there was a spot where the sunlight landed on.

"Edward said that we could come here and nobody would interrupt us. Only him, Gisselle, Karla and Jace know about this place." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "Its beautiful." I said.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked offering me his hand

I smiled and put my hand in his and we walked towards the meadow.

Carlisle put a blanket on the floor and then we sat down.

The sunlight landed on us.

I looked down at mu skin and saw it sparkle as if I was made of a million diamonds. "Normal people can't see this?" I asked.

"No. We're hybrids which means that we have part human in us. Which means that we can hide in between humans without them noticing a change. Full vampires can't do that." Carlisle said.

I nodded and started to eat.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well...tomorrow we head back to school and everything is so new to me. So different." I said.

"Its normal. But you'll get use to it. Just try to act normal and to talk normal." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I might reach a speed when I talk if im nervous." I said.

Carlisle chuckled and took my hand in his. Then he pulled me against him.

I sat on his legs.

"Dont worry. I'll be there with you all the time. You dont have to do this alone." He said before he kissed my lips lightly.

I nodded and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

I couldn't help it. There was something inside of me that wanted him so much. Even more than before.

Carlisle lied down with me on top of him as hr kissed me. "Its a good thing that I brought the blanket." Carlisle said.

I chuckled. "Yeah it is." I said before I pressed my lips against his again.

**And that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish it and to post it but I've been writing a new story and then I remembered that I hadn't finished this one yet. So I think that this story will have 3 chapters left. Maybe 2 and the epilogue. I'm still thinking. Thank you for reading. I'll see you guys next time **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So here is chapter 8. I hope that everyone likes it since I'm writing it as it comes to my mind and I hope it comes out long as well since we only have 2 chapters left in this story well I might make it 3 and an epilogue.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

I sighed as I finished getting ready for school. This was the last week for this school year but I still had two years left.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked before she walked into my room.

"Yeah. Just thinking about school." I said.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's something that I have to deal with. Besides if I don't feel good or if I feel like drinking someone till they are dry then I'll tell Carlisle. Rosalie is in some of my classes as well so I don't think that there will be a problem." I said.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"You would have seen it, right?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "Yeah and we would have told you." She said.

I nodded. "How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"How did you leave your family behind?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "The truth is that its hard Esme, and I know that is going to be hard for you. Now more that you have a baby sister. But its part of who we are. Some of us chose this life, others were forced into this life like me but its not that bad. At first I thought that it was going to be after I gave birth and I was dying until Emmett bit me." Alice said.

"Jasper was already a vampire when you got with him?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"At first no. I was walking home and the sun was setting. I took an alley to get home faster and that was where I met him. He was the most handsome guy I had ever laid eyes on. He had an angel face. I remember that was all I could think of when I saw his face. An angel. After that we kept seeing each other because I kept taking the same alley and we talked. I started to fall in love with him and he told me that he was starting to feel something for me but that he had a secret and that he was afraid that if he told me that I would leave and that he would never see me again." Alice said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Then I told him that I wanted to know. That I wanted to know the real Jasper, and he took me to a place where we could be alone and he came out into the sunlight and I saw his arm. I could see the small diamonds if I tried really hard to see them. That same night Emmett went missing. I felt like I was going crazy. Emmett is younger than me for like a year but still. He was my little brother and he was all I had left after our father had passed away." Alice said as she looked down at her hands.

"How did you find Emmett?" I asked.

"We didn't. I told Jasper what had happened after my mother killed herself. She said that she couldn't take another death in our family. That she wasn't strong enough. Apparently she thought that I was because she left me alone. So I left with Jasper then. You see people went missing all the time where we lived, and then the bodies were found days later. Since Emmett didn't come back in three days I left. I didn't wanted to see his dead body. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to take it if I saw him lie there lifeless. So jasper and I settled down in a town closed to my hometown and I got pregnant.

"One day I came out of the house to see the flowers that Jasper had brought for my garden. I remember that day perfectly. The sun had just set and I picked up a red rose and smelled it. Just then our neighbors were coming back and I heard someone laugh. I froze at that moment because I would know that laugh anywhere. Jasper had come to where I was and asked me if I was okay. That was when I turned around and saw Emmett coming with a young woman that was beautiful. Emmett froze when he saw me. I walked to where he was and hugged him and cried." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

My eyes got full of tears as well. I couldn't believe everything that Alice had suffered.

"I told him that I couldn't believe that he was there and that he was our neighbor. That was when Jasper told Rosalie that he didn't know that she lived right next to us either and that he had found it weird that he found her scent familiar. After that we spent more time together and then I went into labor. Rosalie was half vampire so she helped Carlisle but Emmett walked in as they were getting the baby out and he bit me. I spent three days in pain. Emmett was holding my hand all the time. He was telling me how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to do it. Then I woke up and forgave him because I was so glad to still have him with me. That was when he told me that Rosalie had saved him. That some guys stole all the money that he was brining home and that they beat him pretty bad and Rosalie was passing by. She ran over a hundred miles to take him to Carlisle because she was afraid that if she tried to turn him, that she was going to end up killing him. That's why I will forever be thankful to Rosalie for saving my brother, and I am thankful to Emmett for biting me and for this life." Alice said.

"If Emmett bit you then how did you turn in a half vampire?" I asked.

"Well Karla had been bleeding when she was little and since no one was around a licked her wound and tasted her blood. At that moment Emmett also came in and I fell to the ground. I woke up two days later and so did Emmett and that was when Carlisle figured out that Karla had a gift besides being able to read minds and to send her thoughts to one person or to various persons at the same time." Alice said.

I nodded. "That's good." I said.

"Yeah it is. But if we don't hurry we're going to be late for school." Alice said.

I chuckled and grabbed my backpack. "Alright lets go." I said.

*()*

"Wow Esme you look different." Angela said once we had gotten to English class.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well not that much. Just a little bit since you're wearing makeup." Angela said.

I nodded.

"But you look beautiful as always." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you Angela." I told her.

Angela smiled. "So I see a ring on your finger." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I got engaged during the weekend." I said.

"Oh my God! Congratulations! When is it going to be?" She asked.

"Thank you. We are planning to do something small during the summer." Carlisle said.

"That soon. Well I hope I get an invitation." She said.

"Alice is taking care of it." I said.

"Invitation to what?" Tanya asked.

"To Carlisle and Esme's wedding." Angela said.

"Y'all are getting married?" Tanya asked.

Carlisle and I nodded.

"When?" She asked.

"During the summer." Angela said.

"That soon? Are you pregnant, Esme? Only that could explain why you would get married so soon." Tanya said. Tanya had not liked me since Carlisle and I started dating.

We used to be good friends last year until Carlisle came to the school.

Tanya had tried to get his attention like he had tried with Edward but Carlisle didn't even turned to look at her. Since then she has hated me. She has even tried to embarrass me in front of everyone. She had also started the rumor that I was with Carlisle because of his money and that I was probably sleeping with Edward and Emmett too.

Then out of nowhere a video started to go around the school where Tanya was having sex with a guy and she lost her popularity.

"No Tanya I'm not pregnant but if that was the case, I would be the happiest woman alive." I said.

"Then that must mean that your parents are trying to get rid of you with the new baby and all of that." Tanya said a little too loud and looking around.

I smiled. "That's not it either. My parents are very happy with my engagement. They want me to be happy like every parent would like for their children to be." I said.

Carlisle took my hand in his.

"So if it's not a pregnancy, and it's not that they want to get rid of you; then it must mean that they are in great need of money." Tanya said.

I smiled again. "When will just being in love be enough for everyone so two persons can get married? If I stand correctly you went after Edward while he was still dating Gisselle even though he was a senior last year, and then when Carlisle registered at the school you went after him as well. Does that mean that you were trying to sleep with two guys that you hadn't slept with yet? Or does that mean that you wanted to get pregnant because you were in need of money?" I asked.

"Uhhh." A couple of the students said that were near us.

"Someone call the fire fighters because Tanya got burned." Rosalie said.

Tanya looked around and her face got all red.

I swallowed when I saw all that color on her face but the flames never came.

Tanya grabbed her backpack then and went to sit in the vey back just as out teacher came into the classroom.

"Nicely done." Rosalie whispered.

"I didn't mean to hurt her or to embarrass her. Maybe I should go apologize." I said.

"Are you crazy?! After all that she has done to o you, you want to apologize?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose I'm not like her." I said.

Rosalie sighed. "Fine I'll go with you." Rosalie said before she stood up.

I stood up as well and we walked to the back of the classroom. "Tanya?" I said.

Tanya looked up and I saw that her eyes were red.

"Im sorry for embarrassing you like that in front of everyone. It wasn't right and im sorry that I made you feel bad." I said.

"You're apologizing to me after all that I have done to you?" She asked.

"Yes. Because I don't like making other people feel bad. Besides before all of that we were good friends, remember?" I said.

Tanya nodded.

I smiled. "I would like us to go back to being friends. I always thought that you were fun." I told her.

Tanya nodded and smiled. "I would like that too, and I'm sorry for being jealous of you. I am also sorry for all of those things that I said about you and all of those rumors. That wasn't nice of me." Tanya said.

I smiled. "How about if we turn the page and we start over?" I asked.

Tanya smiled and nodded. "I would like that. After everything I did, I don't have anyone to talk to anymore and I would really want a friend since we still have two years here." Tanya said.

I smiled. "You have one in me." I said.

"You can count with me as well." Rosalie said.

Tanya nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"And I would really like you to come to my wedding." I said.

"I'll be there." Tanya said with a smile.

"Ms. Hale, and Ms. Platt can y'all take a seat so we can get started on these finals? Y'all will have tons of time to talk during the summer." Mr. Smith said.

Rosalie and I went to take our seats quickly.

"Now then, today is your English final. You have fifty questions that are multiple choice and then you have two essay questions. You must write one essay. Which means that you are suppose to have five paragraphs as a minimum. No less. After you are done with your final you may leave. I wish you all good luck and a safe summer. I will start to pass the finals. You may begin as soon as you get it." Mr. Smith said.

*()*

"You did what?" Emmett asked after Rosalie told him what I had done.

I sighed. "I apologized." I said.

"Why would you do that? You had embarrassed her. She deserved it." Alice said.

"I know that she did. But I'm not like that. I felt bad for her after I saw how everyone was looking at her. Besides she used to be my friend. Our friend." I said.

Alice sighed. "Yes but she changed as soon as she started hanging out with Jessica and Lauren." She said.

I nodded. "I know." I said.

"Did you forget all that she did to you?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, im starting a new life and I think that all of that was my human life. Which mean sthat I should leave it behind, and I plan on doing that." I said.

"You are so weird, but I understand you. Good thing that this is my last year. Then I get to relax."Emmett said.

"Or go to college." Rosalie said.

Emmett groaned. "Again?" He whispered.

"We have been in high school like a hundred times. What difference does it make?" Rosalie asked.

"You're right." Emmett said.

Then we all got a text from Karla.

_Hurry home. They are coming._

"What did she mean by that? Who is coming?" I asked.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle froze

"How come I didn't see them?" Alice asked.

"Maybe they were just passing by and they just made their choice?" Jasper asked.

But just then Alice's expression went blank. Then she blinked a couple of times and was back with us. "We have to hurry home. The Volturi will be here in an hour." Alice said.

_The Volturi?_

We stood up then and we walked as fast as we could to our cars.

I got in Carlisle's car and he turned it on. "Who is the Volturi?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you this before. The Volturi are like royalty. They usually check on covens that have gotten too big to see if they are making a new born army like it happened years ago." Carlisle said.

"Years ago?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "You see Edward was married before he met Gisselle. Her name is Bella. She went to her honeymoon with Edward. While he was hunting she left and we don't know how she got to the Volturi. She joined them and she had a daughter. After she gave birth they turned her. Renesmee came with Alec, an ex member of the Volturi, and stayed with us. Alec told her that he had met her father and he helped her find Edward with the help of Demetri." Carlisle said.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Renesmee lives close to us. They didn't want Aro or Bella to know that she had come looking for us because they didn't wanted the Volturi to think that Alec and Demetri betrayed them since Bella is now Aro's wife." Carlisle said.

"So what did they have to do with a newborn army?" I asked

"Well there was a vampire that was after Bella. The same one that was after you." Carlisle said.

"Laurent?" I asked.

"Yes. He created a newborn army and they were after Bella but he was never a part of the fight so we didn't catch him." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "So what do the Volturi do?" I asked.

"They make sure that we all follow the rules." Carlisle said.

"There are vampire rules?" I asked.

"Yes. We can't tell anyone about our existence." Carlisle said.

"Is that the only one?" I asked.

"And that we can't make immortal children." Carlisle said.

"As in turn children into vampires." I said.

Carlisle nodded as he parked the car inside the garage.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So for the ones that were wondering what had happened to Bella there you go. She joined the Volturi while Edward was hunting and gave birth to Renesmee, and Yes she is now Aro's wife so we'll see who are coming from the Volturi in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. Take care. Merry Christmas to everyone and happy New year just in case that I haven't updated by then lol take care and ill see everyone next time **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So I decided to write this chapter today that is the 23 because i wanted to post this chapter for Christmas eve.**

**I wish everyone a happy holiday. That this day and the rest as full of joy and happiness for everyone.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. By the way I have already posted my next story.**

**Its called My Angel. Like I said Carlisle, Esme and the rest come out on it. Shall should check it out in case y'all want to read another story with Carlisle and Esme.**

**But I will now leave you guys to the Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**ESME'S POV**

If the Volturi were coming, did that mean that we are in some sort of trouble?

"Why are they coming?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head as we got out of the car. "I dont know." He said before he took my hand in his and we ran inside.

Karla and Gisselle were pacing in the living room.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than an hour now." Gisselle said.

"Why are they coming?" Rosalie asked.

"They were just passing by. Then Bella got our scent and she decided to pay us a visit." Karla said.

"Who else is coming?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, Aro, Jane, Felix and some others." Gisselle said.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "We wait. We haven't done anything wrong." Carlisle said.

"I also alerted Ness, Alec, and Demetri." Gisselle said.

"What did they say?" Jasper asked.

"They are on their way here." Edward said.

I sighed and sat down. I didnt know any of the people that they were talking about, but I knew that it was something serious.

Very serious and dangerous.

My body could sense it.

A few minutes later a young woman around my age walked into the house followed by a young man that looked a little older than her but not by much, with a tall and muscular man.

He reminded me of Emmett.

"Daddy." The young woman said before she went to hug Edward.

Edward hugged her to his chest. "Its okay Ness. We were going to have to face this sooner or later." Edward said.

Ness nodded.

"Esme we would like you to meet Renesmee." Carlisle said gesturing to the young girl. "Alec, her husband." Carlisle said gesturing to the young man that had walked in with her. "And Demetri." Carlisle said gesturing to the one that reminded me of Emmett.

I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet all of you." I said.

Ness looked at me and smiled. "Is she your girlfriend, grandpa?" She asked.

_Grandpa? Did that made me her grandmother?_

Edward chuckled and Karla smiled.

"Yes she is. As a matter of fact, she's my fiancé." Carlisle said.

Renesmee smiled. "Really?!" She asked with a smile.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Finally!" Renesmee said before she came to stand in front of me. "Welcome to the family." She said before she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you." I said.

Renesmee let me go and smiled. She was very beautiful. She had brown eyes and long bronze hair that was all the way to her waist in ringlets. She looked just like Edward.

"How far are they?" Emmett asked.

"Not far. They should be here in twenty minutes at least. They are coming fast." Alice said.

"Can you hear their thoughts, Karla?" Carlisle asked.

Karla sighed and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a while. Then she started to talk. "Bella's thoughts are the ones that popped out more. She is trying to keep her shield up but I can still get through." Karla said.

"What is she thinking?" Jace asked taking her hand in his.

"She knows that Renesmee is here. She also caught Alec's and Demetri's scent. She already told Aro." Karla said.

Everyone froze at that moment.

"What else? Jasper asked.

"She hates Gisselle a lot." Karla said.

Gisselle sighed. "When is she going to stop hating me? Its not like it was my fault she left!" Gisselle said.

"Its not because of Edward. Well it kind of is but mostly because Renesmee came to look for him and she knows that you get along well with her." Karla said.

"How does she know that?" Renesmee asked.

"Bella's shield has gotten stronger with the years. Now with a scent she can see a strong memory." Karla said.

"Basically we're fucked." Emmett said sitting down on the couch.

"Not completely. Someone reported that Carlisle has been spending time with a human. So they have come to warn him." Karla said before she opened her eyes.

"Who could it had been?" Edward asked.

"I pretty much have an idea." Karla said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Heidi was sent here months ago. I just saw it. She saw Carlisle with Esme and reported it to Bella. Bella has been trying to get back at us because Renesmee left and took two important members of the Volturi. She hates all of us. Specially Edward and Gisselle." Karla said.

"Now what did I do?" Edward asked.

Karla smiled. "You didn't wait for her. She thought that you were going to spend the rest of your existence looking for her. Hurting for her. She has always known that you and her weren't soul mates." Karla said.

"Bella and her drama. Enough about that. What do we do?" Demetri said.

"We face them. If y'all keep hiding then they'll know that y'all are scared. As long as Nessie is here I dont think that Bella will do something." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well I mean what kind of mother would she be? Basically from everything I've heard, she always wants to play victim. So she's going to want Nessie to keep thinking that she's a good mother so Nessie can go back to her and y'all can be the bad guys." I said.

Emmett stood up then. "I think that you're right Esme. But what should we do?" Emmett asked.

"Did Bella ever tell Nessie about Edward?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No. Why?" Nessie asked.

"How did you feel when you found out that Edward was your father? Were you still with the Volturi?" I asked.

"I felt betrayed. My own mother didnt tell me that I had a father. Not even Aro. I heard Alec talking with Demetri and that's how I knew. I always wondered who he was. I looked very different to my mother. So I knew that I had to look like my father." Nessie said.

"So what dont you tell her that? How did you feel towards Bella?" I asked.

"I didnt wanted to see her. I still don't. She hid something so important from me and I don't think that I can forgive her. Everyone has told me that I have to forgive her but I just can't." Nessie said.

"Well you can tell her that you need your space. That you don't want to see her because you feel like she betrayed you and that maybe one day you can forgive her." I said.

Nessie nodded. "You're right." Nessie said.

"What about us?" Alec asked.

"Well you are Nessie's husband so she can't do anything to you. As for Demetri, you can just say that you came along because you wanted to protect Nessie." I said.

They nodded.

Emmett sighed. "I just hope that they stop to talk." He said.

"Is the whole guard coming?" Carlisle asked.

Gisselle and Alice shook their heads.

"Then we still have a chance." Jasper said.

"Let's just hope that everything comes out as planned." Carlisle said.

*()*

Twenty minutes later we were standing in front of the house in line.

Then a few people dressed in black coats emerged from the forest. They all walked the same. Suddenly they stopped and removed their hoods.

In the middle of the group was a young woman with long dark brown hair all the way to her waist. She had bloody red eyes and she didn't look happy. She looked at everyone and lastly her eyes stopped on me.

There was a man beside her. He had long black hair to his shoulders. He had the same bloody red eyes as her, but he looked creepy. "My dear Carlisle." He said.

"Aro. How good to see you." Carlisle said.

Aro smiled and nodded. "Renesmee, we didn't think that we would find you here." Aro said.

"What the hell are you doing here? How could you leave without saying anything?! And you Demetri, how could you be a part of this?" The woman, I assumed was Bella, said.

"How could you keep my father from me! I had a right to know!" Nessie said.

Bella glared at her. "Like I told you before. You're father has his own family now. He doesn't want you." Bella said.

"How can you know if I want my daughter or not? You should have never kept her away from me." Edward said.

"And what were you going to do? Kill her so she wouldn't kill me?" Bella asked.

Edward growled.

"Let's not forget the reason for our visit." Aro said.

_Damn it._

"Which is?" Emmett asked.

"We were informed that Carlisle has been spending time with a human. What I would like to know is if you plan on turning her." Aro said.

"She's a hybrid." Carlisle said.

Aro smiled. "What's your name dear?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Esme." I said.

Aro nodded. "So what are your plans with Carlisle?" He asked.

"We have plans to get married during the summer." I said.

Aro clapped his hands together. "That's great news! I'll make sure to send my gift to both of you, and congratulations to both of you. We wish both of you the best." Aro said.

We nodded.

"Renesmee pack your things. We're leaving." Bella said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have finally found my father and I want to get to know him." Nessie said.

"It's not open for discussion. You are my daughter and what I say goes." Bella said.

"And are you forgetting that im a married adult? I can't forgive you for keeping something so important away from me. My own father. You always told me that he left us and that that's why we lived with the Volturi. I always felt like you were lying to me, and you were. I really can't even look at you right now." Nessie said before she turned around and walked inside the house followed by Alec and Demetri.

Bella walked forward and we all got together to block her path. "Can't i even talk to her?!" She snarled.

"You heard Ness. She doesn't want to see you. Its best if you leave her alone. I dont think it would be good for the baby." Gisselle said.

"She's pregnant?" Bella asked.

Gisselle's eyes widened as she realized what she said then she looked at Edward.

Edward smiled and hugged her shoulders.

Bella sighed.

"Well our reason for our visit has been solved. I hope ya'll make beautiful babies." Aro said.

I smiled.

"You are a very lucky man Carlisle. Your fiancé is absolutely beautiful." Aro said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said hugging my shoulders.

Aro nodded. "Well since we're done here, now we can go back home." Aro said.

"Not until I speak with Renesmee." Bella said.

"Give her some space. She's hurt and she needs space and time to heal. I'm sure she'll look for you when she's ready." Edward said.

"What if it takes her years?" Bella asked.

"We're eternal. We don't get old, and you can wait." Edward said.

Bella swallowed and looked mad. Then she turned around and ran towards the woods.

"Well what's a future wedding without some family drama." Aro said with a smile.

We chuckled.

"Good to see you again Carlisle. Hope to see you again sometime." Aro said.

Carlisle nodded. "So do I." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded. The he looked at all of us and then they left.

We stood there for a couple of minutes. Then we sighed as all the tension left our bodies.

"Is Renesmee actually pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

"Not that I know of. I just made that up." Gisselle said.

We chuckled.

"We'll lets go inside and have some dinner. For now we can live in peace." Carlisle said.

We nodded and went inside.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. The next chapter should be the wedding and then we're going to speed it up on chapter 11 I think. So I wanted to wish everyone Merry Christmas :) I hope that y'all enjoy this holiday with your loves ones. I hope that this day is full of joy and happiness for everyone. And im sorry I couldn't post it last night but I went to visit some family members and drank a little lol so I just finishes this chapter.**

**My best wishes to all of you and your family members**

**From: Shadowhunterherondale :)**


End file.
